This section describes approaches that could be employed, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or employed. Hence, unless explicitly specified otherwise, any approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application, and any approaches described in this section are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Heating, Ventilation and Air Conditioning (HVAC) are among the top energy-consuming services of the developed world. Often, rooms or whole buildings are environmentally controlled based upon the readings from a single sensor, for example a wall thermostat. Reliance on a single thermostat for HVAC control is far from ideal, as the comfort of individual occupants of a room is never optimized. Personal fans, ceiling fans, and zoned air ducts can improve the comfort of a building's occupants at specific locations, but such devices require manual intervention to adjust fan speed or direction.